


Yes, It's Happening

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Controlling Rick Sanchez, Forced Oral Sex, Incest, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Morty Adventure Card, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Robot Rick, Season 4 Spoilers, Size Difference, Spanking, dialogue- only chapter, phone app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: What if some of the things said in the new season actually happened?What if some things that weren't said happened too?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 44
Kudos: 221





	1. Morty Masturbates In the Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of season 4 was amazing in every way and I love that Summer is literally Rick/Morty shippers lol. I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter unless the chapter name takes care of explaining it all.

Morty had his hand down the front of his pants, touching himself. Which in itself wasn’t a bad thing but he wasn’t alone in his self-care ritual. Rick was driving them towards an alien world and he was too horny to do this later. He had his jacket over his lap as he moved his hands in slow careful motions biting his lip as he stared out the window into space. 

Morty glanced over at Rick looking uninterested and unphased as he stared forward. Morty turned back to look outside and tugged himself faster twisting his hand over the head of his cock. He bit back a moan and his leg shook as he felt himself get closer. 

“We-we’re almost there Morty,” Rick droned and Morty nodded. 

“O-okay,” he whispered sweat dripping down his forehead. He sighed and pressed his head against the glass his hips twitching as he pressed his cock faster into his hand. 

“When we get th-there we have to be careful Morty, I’m going to assume you’re listening to me Morty and just monologue for a while here, so-” Rick continued talking casually explaining all the important stuff. Morty was too busy edging closer and closer to his orgasm to hear him though. Morty moaned softly as the sound of Rick’s voice filled the ship. 

“Fuck…” he whispered as his body drew tight and he came. He pressed his face against the cool glass panting the heat from his mouth steaming the glass. He stroked himself through the pleasure until it became too sensitive and slowly slid his hands from his pants. He wiped his hands off on the inside of his jacket and waited until he could breathe to turn back to his grandpa who was still talking. 

“So...um...what w-were you saying?” Morty asked after a moment of listening to Rick’s confusing instructions.

“Morty…”Rick turned to throw an annoyed look at him before sighing. “J-just listen to me when we get there.” 

“Ye-yeah, okay, I can d-do that,” Morty answered smiling sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Rick wouldn't say anything is perfect lol.
> 
> Chapter 10 is a follow-up to this.


	2. Fascist Morty request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced Oral but Rick enjoys it too.

“You will go where I want you to go!” Fascist Morty screamed gun pointed at his face. 

“Fuck,” Rick said pissed before looking back at the Morty. “W-well I need to get some clothes on first be-before we can go, that’s fine Morty?” He asked. 

“Not yet,” Morty said looking over his naked body. “I-I want you to suck me off first.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Morty answered shoving his gun in Rick’s face in a more threatening manner. “Now get down on yo-your knees and suck old man,” he screamed.

“Alright alright, shit, calm down fascist Morty, I’ll-I’ll get down see?” Rick said moving down to his knees, he wasn’t sure if he had another back-up clone and dying again would be annoying as shit. “Is it okay if I undo these?” He asked his hands on Morty’s belt. 

“Yeah, just don’t try anything funny,” Morty said his gun still pressed against Rick’s head. 

“Of course not,” Rick unbuckled the fascist version of his grandson’s pants. He slid Morty’s pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. “Im-Impressive Morty.” he whistled looking at Morty’s junk. 

“I-I’m not trying to impress you here, just use your mouth to get me off.”

“Impatient little bitch much?” Rick mumbled wrapping his hand around Fascist Morty’s dick. 

“What did you say?” Morty asked. 

“Nothing Morty, just hyping myself up,” Rick said as he stroked the dick in his hand. “Mi-mind if I get off too?”

“As long as you don’t try anything funny,” Morty said.

“Alright pal, I get it, don’t try anything funny, I heard you the first time,” Rick rolled his eyes as he moved in with his mouth and began to suck off Fascist Morty’s dick. He licked around the head then went to town on Morty’s moderately sized dick. The gun remained pressed against Rick’s head as he sucked his alternate realities grandson’s cock. 

“You’re better than my Rick was,” Morty commented and then moaned. 

Rick hummed as an answer as he continued licking and sucking. He closed his eyes and didn’t think about who he was doing it too as he fisted his own cock. Morty came without warning into his mouth not loosening his grip on the gun for even a second. 

“Come on hurry up,” Fascist Morty said after catching his breath. 

Rick came after another threat and basked in temporary relief before Morty started up again. 

“Time to get dressed Rick, we-we’re going on an adventure now, get up.”

“Okay, Morty, I’m going, I’m going,” Rick said as he stood up and walked out of the garage with a gun to his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fascist Morty enjoyed something before he died in space.


	3. Wedding and Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Summer and whoever wrote that piece of gold.

“I do,” Morty said tears dripping down his face. 

“And do you Rick, take your grandson Morty as your lawful wedded husband?” 

“Hell yes, I do!” Rick said and the crowd cheered as he lifted up his grandson and kissed him thoroughly. Morty looked up at him lovingly as they hooked their arms together and turned to the guest. “Rick and Morty married! 100 fucking years baby!” Rick yelled out to the crowd as he scooped up Morty bridal style and walked down the aisle. 

“Congratulations Morty!” Summer yelled clapping from her seat.

Morty giggled completely giddy as Rick carried him all the way to the reception room. It went perfectly, they sliced through their perfectly designed white cake and fed each other. They shared the first dance to perfect alien music and kissed several times throughout the night. Summer caught the bouquet with happy tears and congratulated them again. They left in a fancy limo to go to their honeymoon on a private island.

“Are you ready for this?” Rick asked as they entered their private room. He kissed down Morty’s neck as he undid his grandson’s suit. “Re-ready for grandpa to give you all that love you’ve been wanting Morty?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m so ready Rick,” Morty said eyes blown out with lust. 

“I’ve-I’ve been waiting, been dreaming about g-getting you out of your clothes,” Rick said as he moved back up and kissed Morty. “Been thinking about how I’m going to take your virginity.” 

“Rick,” Morty moaned as he kissed Rick again. “Come on, let’s g-get these off.”

They pulled each other’s clothes off not able to keep their hands to themselves Rick couldn’t stop kissing at every newly uncovered area until Morty was painfully aroused and moaning his name. They fell onto the bed in their Honeymoon suite clinging to each other. 

“You want my-my mouth baby, want your husband to-to take care of you?” Rick asked arm behind Morty’s back as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his grandson’s cock. 

“I-I want, Rick, I want to suck you too,” Morty mumbled his hand around Rick’s shoulder. 

Rick nodded and pressed a kiss against Morty’s cheek, “You want to 69 with grandpa Morty, want to suck me off while I suck you?” He whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss there. 

“Yeah,” Morty answered with a shy smile. “Is-Is that okay?”

“Course,” Rick answered smiling back. Rick kissed Morty one more time before he laid back on the bed and Morty crawled over him. 

“You don’t gotta push yourself sweetheart, just-just do what feels good baby.”

“I will Rick,” Morty said nodding. 

Morty wrapped his hand around Rick’s cock and began to stroke his thickness. Rick leaned up and licked Morty’s cock a few times before sliding his mouth over it. He worked his mouth on Morty’s cock and listened to his grandson moan loudly. Morty completely lost himself in the pleasure as he tried to keep up. He licked at Rick cock head a few times and stroked him slowly before he lost himself to the feeling of his husband's mouth around him. It didn’t take very long for him to come loudly his body shaking as Rick swallowed his come down. As he came down from the pleasure he let Rick guide him back around and leaned into a hug smiling tiredly as Rick pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful Morty,” Rick said smiling at him.

“Don’t you want me to do you?” Morty asked sleepily. 

“I can wait Morty, seeing you satisfied is enough right now,” Rick answered pressing another kiss against Morty’s head. “Rest for a little while.”

Morty nodded as snuggled up against Rick, “O-okay Rick, I love you.” 

“Love you too Morty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty think that I'm gross now lol


	4. Lovefinderrz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty use the app.   
Rated T

“So-so you’re telling me that Jerry developed the app with Glootie?” Rick asked sitting in front of his workbench.

“Y-yeah, he did,” Morty answered leaning against the washer while he looked at his phone. 

“So my intern is gone and-and you’re saying I have to get my own maple syrup now?”.

“Sounds about r-right,” Morty answered apathetically slipping his phone into his pocket. 

“Where is that asshole?” Rick asked standing up. 

“He’s...he’s--I think he’s crying somewhere, I don’t know,” Morty shrugged

“Wow, you really getting tired of his shit huh Morty?” 

“Yeah, i-it’s not like you didn’t tell him a dozen times. You know sometimes I almost forget how much of an idiot he is.”

“Ha,” Rick grinned and leaned back against the workbench. “So-so what kind of shi--show did I miss out on earth?”

“Soulmate finder called Lovefinderrz, with two r’s, Summer ran off and Mom chased after her, we got c-captured, Glootie freed us,” Morty told him sounding bored. “What about you? That was a r-really long poop break, Rick.” 

“Uh...yeah, some t-technical issues Morty,” Rick answered before moving back to the topic at hand. “Anyways, y-you use the app?” Morty shook his head. “Hmm, wasn’t curious to find out who it’d match you-you up with?” 

“No, not really, I mean it’s not gonna be J-Jessica,” Morty shrugged. 

“You-you know what Morty?”

“What?”

“You sound like a depressed sack of shit is what.” 

“Yeah, w-well you too old man, a-and--”

Rick put a finger up silencing him and Morty watched curiously as Rick took out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Morty asked. 

“Apparently, I-I need to teach you the uni-universal meaning of shut the h-hell up,” Rick groused. “A-and I’m checking out this app, see what made all these idiots go crazy.”

“Wh-wait did that app do something to everyone?” 

“Yeah, I mean--mean everyone is pretty dumb already don’t get-get me wrong Morty, but a-a-a red light that makes your IQ drop a couple of points really help move things, ” Rick opened up the app. “Ugh...popups, number one reason to uninstall apps.” He tapped on the screen. 

“G-getting rid of them?” 

“Yep,” Rick clicked the button and let the app scan him. “Hmmm, interesting.” 

“What?” 

“Let me scan you, Morty.”

“No-no,” Morty stepped away from him. “I-i-if that thing makes people go crazy I don’t want too--”

“If you don’t know who it is, it won’t make you crazy Morty.”

“Alright...I guess you can do-” Rick scanned him. “-it.”

“Feel funny?” 

“No…” Morty rubbed his eyes. “Should I?”

Rick looked at him hard for a few seconds, “No, Morty you shouldn’t.” Rick shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out of the garage into the kitchen. 

“Wait, why d-didn’t it affect you?” Morty asked following Rick in. “Y-you didn’t have a match?”

“Oh, I have one, but I’m s-smart so it doesn’t affect me,” Rick grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked to the living room. 

“You’re not ever c-curious to meet them?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, okay I guess,” Morty said sitting down next to Rick on the couch. 

“What now y-you’re curious to see who it matched you up with?” Rick asked.

“A-a little…”

“I’ll tell you this much Morty, it-it wasn’t Jessica,” he said followed by a burp.

“Yeah, I-I kinda knew that,” Morty sighed. “I’m going to go to my room it’s been a long day.”

Rick grunted as he turned on the TV and began to flick through the channels. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Night,” Rick answered staring at the screen. 

Morty took a long shower and when he got in his room he pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed. “It doesn’t matter Morty,” he whispered to himself looking at the app that now had a rating of 1.1. 

He shoved the phone under his pillow and closed his eyes. His muscles hurt and he’d just gotten rid of the headache dealing with his father had caused. He really needed to sleep and he had to got to school tomorrow.

“Fuck it,” Morty grabbed his phone and downloaded the app frowning at the notice to pay $100 dollars for one minute of ad-free app usage. He auto entered Jerry’s card information considering it payment for a day wasted and waited for it to show his results. 

“Holy shit,” Morty said as he stared at his own grandfather’s face. He felt his face get hot and his inside’s flutter as he sat up not believing it. Rick knew, he’d seen the match and he’d ignored it and Morty could...except he was already running downstairs. 

“Rick!” Morty stopped in the doorway of the living room.

“What?” Rick looked at him for a view seconds before his eyes moved to the phone in Morty’s hand. “Fuck, don’t-don’t tell me you checked Morty.” 

“I-I did,” Morty admitted guiltily. 

Rick groaned, “Lis-listen it’s just some dumb algorithm shit, just because it’s a match doesn’t mean we’re perfect for each other Morty.”

“I know,” Morty walked closer to him. “I-I know that Rick,” he dropped down onto the couch on his knees and he crawled into Rick’s personal space.

“Yeah, I can clearly see that Morty,” Rick pushed Morty back and stood up. “Now I got-gotta make something to reverse the effect, Morty, wasting my fucking night here,” he grumbled.

Morty grabbed him by the sleeve of his lab coat and stopped him from walking away, “wait, b-but you don’t have to Rick, m-maybe we can--” 

“Fuck Morty? Do you really want that Morty?” Rick asked staring down at the teen. 

“Y-yeah, I kinda really do Rick,” Morty swallowed letting go of Rick’s sleeve. 

“Hmmm,” Rick crossed his arms in front of him and eyed Morty for a moment. “Okay,” he finally said.

“Really!?” Morty asked excitement on his face. 

“Yeah, why not? Can’t say I haven’t contemplated this before Morty, come on,” Rick turned and Morty moved to his feet and followed Rick to his room. “And if it shits the bed I can just wipe your memory no bigs,” Rick added quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing Morty, here let’s go in my room,” Rick opened the door and Morty walked in. 

Morty turned to him nervously as he looked up at Rick. “B-be gentle Rick, it-it’s my first t-t-time."

“You wish,” Rick said kissing Morty before he could ask what he meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured having the red light do something to the person's brain would make more sense of the insanity of this episode lol.


	5. Morty's Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant Robot Rick giving a tonguing? 
> 
> No warnings  
Rating E

“Wow!” Morty looked around the planet. “This place is amazing,” he turned to his grandpa who had a very prominent frown on his face. 

“Morty...I don’t care about how amazing you think this place is you asshole. You’re invading on my territory.” 

“I used my adventure card so--”

“So what? I’m not allowed to complain about it, Morty? Just so you know I’m increasing the number to eleven for your next adventure.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up, let’s get this desecration out of the way you little Bitch,” Rick grumbled.

Morty followed him silently eyes moving from one side to the other taking in the forest and animals surrounding them. He gasped as he looked out past the trees and where Rick’s toilet sat to the amazing scenery. 

“No-no wonder you come out this far to use the bathroom, Rick, this is like I don’t know...an alien Disney princess’s home planet or-or something like that.”

“Shut the fuck up Morty, I’m not asking you to describe how amazing this place is. I know that already.” Rick stopped behind the toilet. “Here it is Morty,” Rick turned to look at him. 

“Are...can you go somewhere so I can--”

“I’ll be in the tree Morty, come down when you’re done being annoying,” Rick interrupted before doing a battle cry that made Morty jump. Morty watched as an alien deer walked over to Rick and he twisted the horn. He waited until his grandpa stepped into the tree and disappeared to walk over to the toilet. 

Morty took in a deep breath of fresh air that somehow had a hint of orange to it. He wondered if Rick had made the planet or if he’d taken over the place at some point. He shrugged figuring that asking Rick wouldn’t get an answer as he walked to the toilet. He looked down at it and opened the lid before unfastening his pants. He sat down on the warmed seat and sighed happily as he took in the view. 

“No wonder Rick comes here,” he mused as he let his muscles relax and nature took its course. Four minutes later he flushed the toilet letting out a surprised yelp when he felt warm water hit his butt. 

“It’s called a bidet Morty,” Rick said and Morty looked around nervously.

“Ri-Rick?” 

“Yeah?”

“What the h-hell Rick?” Morty asked as he grabbed the toilet paper and wiped the water away. He pulled up his pants and stood up looking around.

“You were done two minutes ago. Before you ask if I was watching, there’s an alert Morty though it isn’t like I haven’t seen you naked.”

“That’s different Rick… and having an alert is weird and a-anyways just because I’m done doesn’t mean I’m r-ready to leave Rick,” he said aiming his voice towards the toilet. 

“You said you wanted to take a shit, not frolic around and stare up at the sky like a hippy.”

“Hey, it isn’t my fault It’s pretty here. I want to stay for another hour, okay?”

“Whatever.” 

“Rick?” Morty waited to see if his grandpa would answer then said his name again and waited “F-fucking asshole.” Morty sighed as he walked over to the small waterfall and washed his hands off. He wasn’t about to let Rick ruin his experience with an attitude. He moved over to the edge of the mountain and sat down in the grass. Morty looked up at the sky and watched the greens and purples shifted in front of pink clouds.

“Morty.” 

“Huh?” Morty sat up and his mouth fell open when he saw a giant Rick walking towards him “What the hell Rick, d-did you make yourself big or did you shrink me?” 

“No you idiot, it’s my combat-ready Rick mech, in-in-in case I ever have to get in a giant robot brawl,” the robot that looked completely life-like said. 

“That...y-you…” Morty looked up and down the robot. “Why did you bring it out?” He finally settled on. 

“This is why Morty,” Rick said before he picked up Morty with a large hand. 

“Hey, d-don’t crush me!” Morty yelled struggling in Rick’s grasp.

“I’m not going to crush you, Morty, calm down,” Rick opened his palm leaving it flat so Morty could move around. 

“Where are we going?” Morty asked as he hugged Rick’s pinky and looked over the edge at the rapidly moving ground. 

“Giving you a tour Morty, since you wanted to come here so bad, I figure I should give you the full experience.” 

“Okay...well that d-doesn’t sound bad,” Morty said hopefully. 

It wasn’t bad for the first ten minutes until Rick started messing with him, nudging him around on his fingers. 

“Rick, st-stop what if you drop me!” Morty yelled his hold on Rick tight.

“I won’t drop you, Morty,” Rick lifted his hand up to his eyes and Morty nervously looked into the huge balls. 

“A-are you in there Rick?” He asked not able to see through the eyes in front of him. 

“Yes, Morty, I’m sitting inside the head like in the shows, big-big woop,” he answered lowing his hand to his mouth. “Ever been interested in seeing what it feels like to get licked by a giant tongue Morty ?” Rick asked sticking his tongue out. 

“Rick...th-that’s…” Morty started before Rick interrupted him cupping him gently and sliding a finger from his other hand under his shirt. 

“Not interested in seeing what that feels like?”

“H-How is this r-robot so warm a-and real feeling Rick?” Morty asked before realizing he was wasting his breath. “Y-yeah I guess s-so Rick, j-just be careful.” He answered.

“Well, let’s just get these off then, shall we?” Rick said and Morty nodded pushing Rick’s hand back and slipping out of his clothes. 

“Wh-where are you taking them?” he asked when Rick picked them up.

“In my pocket Morty,” Rick answered as he moved the hand back up and began rubbing the end of his pinky over Morty’s cock. 

“Oh...okay, R-rick,” Morty sighed as he leaned back into the hand he was sitting in.

“You like the way it feels Morty?”

“Y-yeah Rick, I mean it’s weird, b-but nice,” Morty answered. “Can you feel this Rick?”

“If I made a robot without feeling how the hell do-do you expect me to enjoy punching someone in the face, Morty?” 

“Oh Geez, I-I guess I never thought of that,” Morty said whimpering slightly when Rick’s held him a little tighter. 

“Not surprising,” Rick said pulling his finger away. “Time to see if you like a giant wet tongue licking your dick Morty.” 

Morty snorted at the ridiculous statement before he moaned at the feel of Rick’s warm extremely lifelike tongue sliding over his naked body. 

“Oh God, R-Rick,” Morty gasped as the tongue traveled over his entire body. Rick licked him two more times and at that point, he was shaking in pleasure his dick completely hard and ready to come. 

“Rick!” Morty moaned his body arching into the curve of his tongue. 

“I guess you got a new kink Morty,” Rick’s voice said from inside as he continued to lick him. “You can admit it, baby.” 

“F-fu-fuck!!” Morty cried out coming unexpectedly and embarrassingly fast against Rick’s tongue and pushing him away when it became over sensitive. He leaned back into the hand feeling like jelly panting as he stared up at the sky. 

“Th-that,” he took in a deep breath of air, “that was amazing Rick.” He finished looking up into the robot’s eyes. 

“Y-y-yeah, pretty fucking awesome,” Rick agreed sounding winded.

“Did...did you--”

“Hey Morty check-check out the view,” Rick interrupted and Morty turned to his side to look in the direction Rick was pointing. 

“Wow,” he said taking in the view of the giant beautiful lake in front of them. 

“Wanna go swimming?”

“Yeah!”

-

On the ride back home Rick lowered the needed number of stamps down to nine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I loved that giant Rickbot, I would love to see it in a fight one day lol.


	6. Globafin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some naked Ricks

“Don’t drink that,” Rick said as he watched Morty drink “that”. “That” being the Globafin that somehow ended up in Morty’s cup. “Well shouldn’t last more than a few seconds what-what’s the worse that can happen?” 

-  
“Rick?” Morty looked at his grandpa. “R-Rick?” He looked at his other grandpa. “R-R-Rick!” He said the name more urgently this time as he looked around at the large number of Rick’s that were surrounding him. 

“Hey buddy, Morty,” the Rick closest to him said gently placing an arm over Morty’s shoulder. “It’s okay Morty, no-no reason to get worked up.” 

“Wh-what is going on?” Morty asked as he took note of the different stages of undress every Rick seemed to be in.

“Nothing Morty, unless-” Rick turned his head and Morty realized that this one was currently wearing nothing except a prominent hard-on. “-you want something to go on.” 

Morty looked around at the rest of the Rick’s some winking at him others stroking themselves while wearing lingerie and others doing much more sexual things. 

“What’s your answer?” Rick asked nudging his dick softly into Morty’s thigh.

Instead of answering Morty moved his hand around Rick’s dick and stroked it. 

-

“Hey, welcome back Morty,” Rick said sitting across from Morty and very much clothed. “So what-what kind of thing did you imagine up Morty and-and why are you suddenly blushing like that?” 

“I’m going to my room!” Morty yelled jumping out of his seat and running out the kitchen without answering. 

“What the fuck?” Rick watched as his grandson disappeared up the stairs. “Alright then, guess he’s not answering that one.” Rick finally said looking back at the glass wondering what the hell Morty had imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's the verdict? Enjoy this batch of episode influenced smut?
> 
> Til next week guys and thanks for all the kudos. :)


	7. Spank Me Arby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty falls in Rick's lap and Arby's.

* * *

“God damn an alien spider just bit my finger,” Morty gripped as he looked at the finger in question.

“It’s an alien cliff, you can just say spider,” Rick responded holding the delicious Arby’s Beef ‘n Cheddar in his hand. That’s when Morty lost his grip and fell from the side of the cliff screaming for his life. 

Rick watched for a moment before directing his chair to go down to catch his clumsy grandson. He reached the bottom just in time to have Morty drop right onto his lap. Rick could feel Morty’s heart racing against his leg as he took a bite of his Arby’s sandwich. After a few seconds, Morty finally stopped flailing around and looked up at him.

“Th-thanks for catching me, Rick…” Morty mumbled eventually not attempting to move off Rick’s lap. 

“No-no problem, listening to you bitch about broken bones got boring a long time ago.”

“Geez, well no thanks then,” Morty said dejectedly.

“Quit being a big baby I’m kidding Morty.” 

“Oh...well th-thanks again. So can’t you just like fly us back up Rick?” Morty asked 

“When I finish this delicious sandwich first Morty. I don’t know what’s up there, might ruin my-my appetite.”

“Ugh, c-come on Rick, I wanna see what’s u-up there you know?”

“No n-not really, I’ve pretty much seen everything there is to see in the universe. And I’m just doing this for you, Morty. So-so you’re going to have to wait until I finish my Arby’s Beef ‘n Cheddar. Oooor you can start climbing up again, your call.”

“Why are you saying it like that?”

“What?” Rick took another bite of his sandwich.

“The way you named that s-sandwich just now, i-it sounded like a commercial, li-like if I was reading it somewhere it’d be in all c-caps. Even if it didn’t make sense you know i-in the dialogue.”

“That’s dumb Morty,” Rick took another bigger bite. 

“Anyways, are you almost done, Rick?” Morty groaned.

“You d-don’t have to lay in my lap to wait, Morty, seriously when I’m ready to go I’ll-I’ll let you know.”

“Oh...s-sorry,” Morty started to move from his lap. 

Rick stopped him. “On-on second thought my lap will get cold and I’m already comfortable. Just stay there I’m almost done.”

“Th-th-this is kinda weird R-rick. Now that I’m thinking about h-how I might look in your lap.”

“Morty, there’s no one around. Who’s going to see us?” Rick deadpanned before shoving the last bit of the sandwich in his mouth. “Oh, God this is delicious,” Rick commented while he chewed the meat and bread. 

“Ewww, you’re getting it on me, talk after y-you chew Rick!” Morty complained as he brushed away the crumbs at his neck. “And you’re wasting time Rick, I-I could be writing my script right now. But noooo, you had to g-go to Arby’s and get a sandwich.” 

“I would’ve gotten you one too Morty.”

“I said I wanted some curly fries, Rick!”

“That wasn’t part of the contract.”

“What?” 

“Nothing.”

“Wait Rick I-I know I heard yoU!” Morty ended with a yelp when Rick swiftly thumped his ass with the palm of his hand.

“I said it was nothing Morty,” Rick whispered.

“Did...Did you just _ spank _me, Rick?” Morty asked quietly.

“I’d barely call that a tap Morty.”

“...”

“Morty?” Rick questioned leaning over so he could see Morty’s face. 

“Rick,” Morty turned to look at him his cheeks red. “C-can you do that again?”

“Oh…” Rick grinned. “Did I just awaken some-something here?” Rick asked slapping Morty’s ass with a bit more force. “That doing something for-for you?” 

“Ye-yeah,” Morty admitted with a strained voice. 

“You know if-if this keeps going, it’s going to take a while to get up there right?” 

“I’m f-fine with that,” Morty answered shifting slightly on Rick’s lap. 

“Damn, Morty,” Rick bit his lower lip as he rubbed his hand over Morty’s ass. “I-I-I think you just cost me that ad revenue.”

“Huh?” Morty voiced before crying out as Rick smacked his ass again. 

“D-don’t worry, I’ll-I’ll get them to cut this out.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go to sleep early. I have one more that needs editing that I will post later today. Enjoy! :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/MariBellaton


	8. Spank Me Arby's Recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick tells Morty what happened.  
dialogue only

* * *

“Well, that was quick.”

“What?”

“That spanking thing we did earlier today.”

“Oh...oh yeah…th-that was s-s-something huh?”

“Yep.”

“You know I can't re-remember what happened aft--”

“I’ll tell you, Morty. I spanked you a few more times then you suddenly jizzed all o-over yourself. There was a lot of it Morty. Y-you-you had a huge wet spot at the front of your pants. I mean it stained my pants too Morty, just-just a mess. I had to portal us back home so we could change and then in-instead of portalling to the top I got right back in my sweet chair and tossed you back over my lap before finally heading up.”

“Oh geez, R-Rick I forgot a-about that...I mean is-isn’t it weird that I forgot?”

"It's fine, if I'm being fair it was pretty hot. I think you’re brain short-short circuited for a little while there. We really need to do it properly one day Morty. I'll give you a good spanking before I fuck your-your pink ass.”

"Don't say that Rick!'”

"What like you--you don't want it? With those sexy whining and moaning noises, you were making, damn Morty. I didn’t th-think you could sound that good.” 

"Please d-dont say it like that.” 

“Alright, okay Morty. I won’t mention it. Just answer one question.”

“...O-okay.”

“Will you let me spank that ass again?” 

“Rick!”

"Come on Morty, come on baby. You-you like that, hmm?”

“Shut up! God…”

“What’s your answer, Morty?”

“Yes, okay! Y-you can spank me, can we  _ please _ stop talking about this in the l-living room now?”

“Hell yes. I’ll meet you in my room, be there at nine.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i imagined this convo before I fell asleep last night.


	9. That Dynamic blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rick is obsessed, right?
> 
> Rated - E for sucking

* * *

“Really sorry about-about that failed pitch Morty,” Rick said as he walked into Morty’s room closing the door behind him. The kid had been moping around since he’d given up on the Rubix cube earlier that day.

Morty sighed looking dejected at the ground. “Learn to knock.” He wanly mumbled sitting on his bed. He looked up as Rick walked towards him. “A-anyways It’s not y-your fault Rick…” he added. 

“ _ So _ what are you gonna do now Morty?” Rick asked sitting down next to him.

“What else is c-can I do? I’m-I’m just gonna go on adventures with you. It’s n-not like I have anything else g-going on Rick.” He shrugged. 

“Aww—urp—aww, Morty do-don’t tell me you’re really giving up on writing?” Rick asked.

“I wasn’t even very good at making scripts anyways...it was just a passing interest really, i-it would have been cool to see my ideas on Netflix you know?” Morty sighed again. “Y-you’re being really understanding a-about all this Rick.” He mumbled softly with a small smile that slowly morphed into a frown. “M-maybe a little too understanding.” He looked as Rick suspiciously. “Almost l-like…”

“Morty! I can’t believe you’d-you’d think any—urp—I’d do anything to mess up your big pitch.”

“I-I didn’t say that, b-but now that I think about it…” Morty squinted his eyes and hummed working his brain. 

“Morty, Morty,” Rick chuckled slipping his arm over Morty’s shoulder. “You wanted to go on an adventure, I took you on one, it’s-it’s not like I can control when the heist con starts—” it was a year-long event but Morty didn’t need to know that “—I mean if-if there had been another way to get back at that dude I would’ve done it, Morty,” he poked Morty’s cheek and smirked. 

“Fine, wh-whatever, I don’t want to talk about it,” Morty shoved Rick’s hand off his shoulder. “What do you e-even want? Don’t you have to take Mr.poopybutthole home?” 

“Al-already did that Morty,” Rick answered. “To answer your question Morty, are you still up for-for doing whatever like you said earlier?”

“Um...yeah I guess.”’

“Good, cause I have an idea, Morty,” Rick leaned back on Morty’s bed. 

“What is it, Rick?” Morty droned. 

“Alright, hear-hear me out, remember how Summer ruined the season 4 premiere?” 

Morty answered with an elongated and questioning. “ _ Yeah _ .”

“Well, maybe she didn't, what if she actually made it better Morty?”

“I was actually gonna ask what you meant by “season 4 premiere” Rick, I kinda was just copying off what y-you were saying.”

“That not important Morty, what-what matters is that she said something that was interesting.”

“What about g-getting married, what the fuck Rick?” 

“No, fuck, that’s  _ sick _ I don’t want to marry you, Morty, you’d be a really shitty wife.”

“I-I wouldn’t be your wife! I’d be th-th-the husband.”

“We’d both be husband’s Morty, I was using an outdating disparaging statement that ignorant possibly homophobic people may or may not use to belittle gay marriage. I’m just going to apologize right now and move on to the part of the conversation I’m _actually_ referring to.”

“The...th-the sucking part?” Morty asked. 

“Yes that part Morty,” Rick burped again and wiped the spittle off his chin. “I re-really feel bad about what happened—it wasn’t my fault of course—b-but maybe I can make it up to you. I can give you something to keep your mind off how every-everything went to shit. Just close your eyes and let me give you a mind-blowing orgasm.”

“Wow.”

“You-you can say no Morty, I’m not pushing it, j-just figured—”

“You know.” Morty started interrupting Rick. “I thought I’d be really disgusted i-if I ever thought about sex with you. But I don’t...I don’t really feel anything about it...what’s the word t-to describe that?”

“Apathy?” Rick offered.

“Yeah, that...I’m apathy-apathetic”

“Soooo what's your answer?”

“Yeah, su-sure why not? If you say you’re good, why the h-hell not? I did say I’d do whatever y-you wanted.” Morty shrugged completely indifferent already undoing his pants. “How do you want me, on my back...or-or.”

“Hey-hey slow down Morty, no need to rush it,” Rick whispered already crowding Morty’s space. “Let me set the pace, Morty. I’m about to-to blow your fucking mind, with your dick.”

“Wh—” 

Rick quieted him with a kiss and slowly slid his hand up Morty’s thigh. He was already working his magic on Morty kissing him thoroughly with a practiced tongue. Morty moaned without meaning to and Rick grinned as he kissed him a few more times before he leaned back.

“Like that Morty?” Rick asked as his hand traveled between Morty’s legs. “I th-think so,” he purred. 

“Y-yeah, I guess Rick… I just… I n-never thought… ,” Morty whispered keeping his eyes closed.

“No thinking needed baby, just-just let me take care of you,” Morty nodded and lifted up his hips so Rick could slide his pants and underwear off. 

“Hmm look at you,” Rick commented taking Morty's dick in his hand. “ Al-already hard for me.” 

“R-rick…” 

“Here, jus-just lay back, let me work my magic,” Rick pushed him into his bed. “Go-gonna slurp you’re dare-dare I say fairly impressive sized dick real-really good Morty.” 

Morty nodded silently his arm over his eyes as Rick slipped between his thighs. 

"Nice and smooth," Rick mumbled his hot breath running over Morty. "Would it piss you off if I-if I call little Morty cute?"

"Ugh… don't call it l-little Morty or  _ cute _ ," Morty complained.

"Okay, I'll avoid pet names," Rick kissed the tip. "I'll just be-be quiet Morty." He lapped the head. "I mean I can't really suck dick and-and talk at the same time." He pressed kisses down the shaft. "I prob—"

"Oh God Rick, j-just shut up and suck, please!" 

"Pushy," Rick mumbled before he finally took the head of Morty’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, before sliding his mouth further down and sucking Morty down. For all the apathy Morty felt about it he was really struggling to not moan as Rick worked his dick. 

“Rick,” Morty whined when Rick slipped his mouth off and stroked Morty slowly. 

“You-you can be as loud as you want Morty, I soundproofed your room a while back.”

“Wh-what...why d-did y—ahhhh!” Morty’s question was cut off when Rick suddenly sucked him down again. Rick fondled Morty’s balls with his hand and licked him his tongue moving in ways that had Morty biting his lip as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Morty grabbed Rick’s hair as he jerked his hips up pushing into Rick’s mouth. The room filled with the wet sound of his dick being sucked as Morty panted and moaned. He opened his eyes a few times still not believing just how  _ good  _ his grandpa was. Just seeing Rick like this between his legs, eyes closed, face flush and completely focused on his dick. Morty shut his eyes again not able to process the sheer magnitude of how wrong it was to be this turned on.

“R-rick!” Morty moaned as his hips stilled and he felt his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Ahhh, yeah Morty come on, I want it in my mouth,” Rick growled as he stroked Morty faster. 

“I-I’m—f-fuck Rick!” Morty cried out not sure what the hell Rick was doing with his tongue again just that it felt fucking  _ amazing _ . His toes curled and his back arched as he came right in Rick’s hot mouth. He saw stars and forgot his name as he lived through the best (yet) orgasm in his life. Morty regained awareness sweaty and panting his limbs heavy and limp. 

“S-so what’s the verdict Morty?” Rick asked confidently. “If you try-try to give me anything less then fucking 5 out of 5 I’ll know you’re lying you’re ass off.”

“That...that was amazing,” Morty admitted blushing seeing Rick in a new light. 

“Told you,” Rick crawled up his body and went in to kiss him.

Morty pressed his hands against Rick’s chest stopping him. “Eww Rick, I-I don’t wanna kiss you after you just-just ate my come.” 

“And that’s not totally Juvenile Morty,” Rick responded sarcastically. “I swallowed it all-all see? Ahhhh.” He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. 

“Rick,” Morty bit his lip. 

“Let me guess, not so apathetic about me-me now?” Rick asked coyly.

Morty sighed. “No...not apathetic a-anymore.”

“Lis-listen Morty. Why don’t you go take a shower and-and when you get back. I’ll show you how good I am at-at other things. That sound good?” 

“Y-yeah...that sounds g-good Rick,” Morty answered looking forward to what would come next. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Morty I bet his movie would have been awesome.  
I'm gonna be doing a couple of polls for next week since no episode is coming out.  
There's a poll on my twitter, whichever wins gets to round two for the theme and a one-shot.
> 
> https://twitter.com/MariBellaton 
> 
> I'm planning to add part 2 onto a couple of the earlier chapters too. Til then. ;)


	10. Morty Masturbates In the Ship AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of a lollipop.

* * *

Rick licked the tip and slid it into his mouth eagerly. He sucked it and moved it from one side of his mouth to the other pressing the flat of his tongue against it. The taste alone made him _ nearly _ drool and he was sure that he was addicted. Addicted to the alien lollipop that was flavored like delicious alien fruit that was.

He was flying them back home from a fairly simple mission. Blissfully enjoying his treat while Morty shifted around in his chair too much for it not to be suspicious. Rick was completely aware of exactly what Morty was doing. The little pervert was trying to get in an inconspicuous position with the raging hard-on he had packing in his pants. Rick had no idea what the fuck made the teenager tick—he was 100% sure that it wasn’t him—but apparently, something had riled his grandson up.

"C-can we listen to s-some music?" Morty asked.

Rick made a noncommittal nod and watched Morty lean forward to turn the dial. Music filled the ship as they continued along through space. 

It took two minutes for Morty to finally settle on an awkward ass 'concealing' position that wouldn’t fool anyone with a pair of working yes. His hands had disappeared into his oversized hoodie during that time and Rick knew, he just fucking _ knew _ what was up. Even without looking over he was sure Morty was sliding his hand over his dick under that yellow hoodie he’d been bringing along with him all month. Rick could see Morty’s head twist his way in his peripheral vision every so often, checking to see if he noticed. 

Like the little idiot actually believed he was being _ surreptitious _in any way. 

Yeah, maybe not saying anything the first time had been a mistake on Rick’s part. But what the hell was he supposed to say now? Well without making it awkward for everyone involved and ruining an otherwise good day. Rick had hoped that the first time would be a one-time spur of the moment thing but _ nope _ that was too much to expect. He glanced over at Morty who was completely oblivious and enjoying himself. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his bottom lip in a provocative manner. He had to—he literally _ HAD _to be doing this on purpose. That or Morty was on his way to becoming a full-blown exhibitionist without realizing it.

“Hey, Morty,” Rick said it casually plucking his sucker from his mouth. He watched as Morty’s hand slowed to a stop though he didn’t make any attempt to move it. 

Morty licked his lips and swallowed before turning to look at him with a completely innocent expression. “Yeah, Rick?” He asked his voice normal and his posture screaming “_ I’m not doing anything wrong here. _”

“You-you think you can go with me tomorrow on an early run, before school?” Rick asked. 

“Yeah, sure I-I can do that Rick,” he answered softly. Then Rick watched as Morty’s hand moved again while they were still making eye contact. The fucking _ nerve _ of this kid.

Instead of commenting on it Rick replied with a “Good” before he popped his sucker back between his lips. What followed next was a very short ass awkward moment of Morty staring at his mouth with far too much interest and Rick licking the treat almost like he was teasing his grandson. It took a few seconds for Morty to nod and turn back to look out the window like he hadn’t just been staring. Then he immediately started stroking himself again, not even waiting _ seconds _ when Morty _ knew _ Rick’s head was still turned his way.He’d _ seen _ Rick’s eyes on him, he was aware that Rick was watching him masturbate. Rick was sure Morty was egging him on in some twisted way.

Rick could easily turn his attention back to space but he just couldn’t stop looking at Morty. Rick hands around the wheel and he shifted slightly to accommodate for his _ growing _ discomfort. He knew it was all kinds of wrong to watch but he couldn’t keep his eyes away as Morty sped up. He watched Morty come undone. Rick could see the muted tremor that ran over Morty's body as he came and his mouth fell open in a silent noise that Rick didn’t need to hear. He looked at how Morty’s brown hair curled against his forehead as he leaned heavily against the glass breathing heavy.

Rick turned away and stared straight ahead completely unfazed on the surface. He swirled his tongue around his sucker his thoughts supplying him with dirty imagery of the teen next to him. Morty sat up and moved his hands out from his hoodie. Then his grandson smiled at him like nothing had happened and _ Jesus Fucking Christ,_ Rick hoped to hell that Morty didn't try to do this a third time. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming out one day and Morty's gonna get it.
> 
> Also, thank you for all the awesome and stellar reviews and kudos. I've been grinning none stop about it all day, so glad that so many people like this mess of ideas. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Til next chapter guys. :)


End file.
